When the cleaning means such as cotton cloth strip is fixed in a frame body, the cleaning means is easily loose. In addition, the cost to bind the cleaning means is another concern. Therefore, the present invention is to provide a cleaning device that have the cleaning means to bind in the frame body in a most effective way and saves cost. The cleaning device is wildly applicable. For example, users can either use the cleaning device as a mop head to connect with connecting means of a mop so as to use as a mop, or directly equipped a fastening hole in the cleaning device to attach the cleaning device with the mop stick so as to use as a mop, or directly hold the cleaning device to clean a glass for example.